Found Below
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: This is set between seasons 2 and 3.  Fauxlivia is on our side posing as Olivia and an unusual discovery at Liberty Island just might blow her cover.  What does this discovery have to do with Peter?  AU take of season 3 onward.
1. The Child in the Wall

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Anything else: I don't think I thought of this idea until after we got into season 3 which is too bad. But I have nothing else to do or write and I needed to do something to keep me sane so here I go. Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our story begins around three weeks after the big OliviaFauxlivia switch in the season 2 finale, so it's all a different take from the show from there. You'll find out what happened to Olivia later, I swear.  
><strong>

**Liberty Island**

They knew something had burst when the earth shook beneath them. That had to have been a 4.5 on the Richter Scale yet it was surprisingly quick. Two workers immediately rushed to the basement to see water rising up from the floor and giant cracks had appeared in the concrete wall. "Damn! This is gonna take weeks to clean up."

"Shh! You hear that?"

The two men listened carefully. A strange moaning noise was coming from the deep cracks. One of them grabbed a flashlight and took a look within. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He thought he saw a tiny human foot but then the noise was getting louder and more distinct. He almost wanted to faint. It just wasn't possible.

...

**Olivia's Apartment: Boston**

Peter woke up and reached over for the phone. He tried not to wake her.

"Here, Peter. Let me."

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. You get use to calls coming in this late." Fauxlivia grabbed the phone and gave it to Peter. "Bishop."

Olivia was already out of bed and getting dressed by the time Peter was done.

"Broyles said they just had an earthquake on Liberty Island."

The realization made Fauxlivia's blood run cold. "Liberty Island?"

"He said something about finding a person in the concrete wall. They're taking him to Massive Dynamic." Peter could see Fauxlivia looking nervous. "You alright, Liv?"

She had to stay focus. A discovery in Liberty Island wouldn't mean the end of her mission. "I'm fine, Peter. Let's just go."

...

**Massive Dynamic: New York**

After picking up Walter, the group arrived at Massive Dynamic and they were led to the medical wing. When they went in, they were expecting a possible spy, a shapeshifter perhaps, lying in a medical bed. But when Peter opened the door, they found something else entirely. It was a small incubator. The newborn inside had some cuts and scrapes but was otherwise resting comfortably. Around the baby's leg was a bracelet with the label 'Baby John Doe'.

Broyles finally came in to explain the situation. "The child was found by two utility workers in Liberty Island. They reported an earthquake measuring around 4.5 and hurried to the basement to inspect the damage. They found this baby inside the damage done to the concrete wall."

"Wait," said Peter. "He was found inside the wall?"

"Apparently so," said Broyles. "I got there as they started drilling. They had to break through about 5 feet of concrete to get to this child."

"But how did a baby get inside a concrete wall and how is he still alive?"

"That remains to be seen."

Walter peered into the incubator. "This child's umbilical was recently severed. He couldn't be more than a day old. Did he still have his coat of vernix?"

Broyles was confused. "His what?"

A nearby doctor explained "yes, he did. We've determined that the baby had to have been about 30 minutes old when he found. He's lucky though. Chances are he would've died if he hadn't been found when he was."

"That's amazing," said Walter.

"That's impossible," said Peter. "Where's his mother? Was anyone else found in that basement?"

Broyles said, "The basement is being searched at the moment but so far there seems to be no indication that anyone else was down there. Security footage didn't know anyone having entered that basement for several hours prior to the earthquake."

Fauxlivia felt a quiet sense of relief knowing that her mission was still secure, but just like the others she had unanswered questions.

"There is only one possible explanation," said Walter. "The child must've crossed over from the other side. That would explain the earthquake."

"That doesn't explain how though," said Peter. "...or why."

Fauxlivia knew she had to say something to avoid any suspicion. "You said that the Secretary has his office on Liberty Island," she said. "Chances are he might've been involved in getting this baby here."

"Unusual plan," said Walter. "Perhaps he intends to use this child as a weapon or a means of attack of sorts. Would it be possible to take him to the lab to examine?"

"He needs to stay here," said Broyles. "He's not in any condition to leave."

"What a shame," said Walter. "He is rather adorable."

Brandon looked rather nervous as he approached the group with a pile of papers. "Uh...this is rather awkward."

"What do you mean?" asked Broyles.

"Well, I've been spending the past hour doing DNA tests to see if we could find out who Baby John Doe's parents are." He turned to Peter. "Um...we found Bishop DNA, so I guess I should be congratulating you." He reached out a hand. "It looks like you're this baby's father."


	2. Junior

**Massive Dynamic**

"You can't be serious!" said Peter. "No, I can't be this baby's father. That makes no sense."

Brandon said, "Peter, we tested your DNA and it's a 100% match. We're still trying to figure out who the mother might be though."

Peter turned to his father. Ever since he got the deed to Massive Dynamic, Walter must've kept some of Peter's DNA on file. There had been a million ways he must've gotten it. "Listen, as hard as it is to believe, I haven't slept with anyone ever since I joined Fringe Division."

"But, Peter," said Walter. "Aren't you and Agent Dunham...?"

"Walter!" Peter turned to Fauxlivia. "Olivia, please. You have to believe me." But she chuckled. "Relax, Peter. Of course, I believe you."

"Is it possible that the Secretary got a hold of your DNA when you were over there?" asked Broyles. Walter corrected him. "Actually, he would've needed more than DNA. He would need some of his semen."

"Oh God." Peter shook his head. "I...I don't remember. There was a point where I was unconscious and then I woke up at my mother's..."

"That's it, then," said Walter.

"I don't care what you say, Walter! This is NOT my kid!" He stormed out of room. Fauxlivia wasn't sure what to do or how to really feel about all of this to be honest. She knew she would have to make contact with the other side later to figure out what was going on...if this child was part of the plan. She went into the hallway to follow Peter. "Peter..."

"This is crazy, Olivia."

"I know," she said. "This is a lot to take in but maybe you'll feel a little better if we got some rest. Give yourself some time to think. We can figure out what to do in the morning."

"Yeah," he said softly. He took Olivia's hand in his as they headed towards the elevator. But Walter was still in the medical ward looking over the baby in the incubator. Nina arrived to see him. "Walter..."

"My son doesn't want him," he said sadly. "His own flesh and blood."

Nina consoled him. "We could test him again. It is possible there was an error..."

"But it is his son. I can tell. Look at the dimples. Peter's dimples without a doubt. His nose is a Bishop nose. His resemble someone else. Possibly..." He realize he was trailing off with a theory that even in his mind didn't make any sense. He shook it off. "Regardless, this child is Peter's and that makes him my grandson. If he doesn't wish to keep him, then I will."

"Walter, there's no way the FBI will let you be responsible for a child."

"And why not?" he said. "I might be too dependent a being, but I am the owner of this company now. And if Belly can trust me with this, how can I not be trusted with a child? My grandchild?"

"Peter would rather we set him up for adoption."

"What my son wants is none of my concern. I will not let him abandon his own son. Send me the papers."

...

**New York**

Fauxlivia went to Liberty Island the next day to investigate the basement where the baby was found. The damage in the concrete wall had all the telltale signs that this child crossed over from the other side but how was a mystery. There was nothing to indicate that her side used their usual method of transferring something of balanced weight.

Her next trip was to the typewriter store, but someone was already there to meet her.

"Do you know?" she asked him. "Do you know if that child is part of the plan?"

"I haven't heard a thing," said Newton. "Though it's possible."

"Then why send him back here?"

"We'll just have to ask the Secretary, won't we?" Newton then opened the door to the back room and Fauxlivia followed him in.

...

**Massive Dynamic**

Walter happily waved the papers infront of Peter. "Peter, I'm a grandfather!"

"No you're not, Walter."

"Well, I am. And since you refuse to acknowledge the child as yours, I've made myself the boy's legal guardian."

"What?" Peter looked over the adoption papers that was handed to him. Fortunately they haven't been signed yet. "You can't take care of this kid. You can't even do your own shopping!"

"We don't have to worry about that. You and Astrid can do the shopping for me. And my assistants at Massive Dynamic can look after him when we have cases."

"I'm telling you, Walter. He is NOT my son."

"I know it's hard for you to accept, Peter. But you'll come around. I know you will. Until then, I can take care of him. I want to call him, Peter. But of course that is your name. But then I realized that I could call him Peter Junior. What do you think?"

Peter groaned. "You can call him Junior for all I care. This is a mistake, Walter."

At that moment, Fauxlivia returned. "Let's see what she thinks," said Walter. "Oh Agent Dunham, do you think I would be capable of taking care of Junior?"

"Who?"

"The baby," said Peter.

Fauxlivia was surprised. "Well, this case is going to take longer than we thought to investigate. And if he is from the other side, we need to be able to keep track of him. This is the safest place for him right now."

Peter groaned. "I don't think Walter's responsible enough to do this no matter what he says. We shoudln't let him sign those papers yet no matter what."

At that moment Fauxlivia's phone rang. "Excuse me, it's Rachel." She went into the hallway to answer it. "What do you have for me?"

Newton's voice came on the other end. "The child is still with you?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said. "Make sure it stays that way."

"But what's happening? Why is he here?"

"The Seceretary has a new plan to infiltrate the other side."

"Really," said Fauxlivia. "Because I thought he was using my counterpart. That's why she's there and I'm here, isn't it?"

"He says you might need to stay there longer than planned."

Fauxlivia was shocked. "What do you mean? How long are we talking about here?"

"I'll let know," Newton said and then he hung up.


	3. Mission Over

All that Fauxlivia knew at this point was that the baby represented a change in the plan. Her new job now was to make sure that Junior stayed under their supervision and with Walter's strong interest in keeping Junior, it seems that things were going well. She no longer had to try and seduce Peter though she continued to play along with their new relationship in order for him to not suspect anything. The relationship maintained a slow pace as months passed as she accomplished a few needed tasks that the shapeshifters had sent for her to do.

One morning, nearly five months since her mission began, Newton came to her door again.

"The secretary needs the child to come back."

"I don't think I can convince him seeing that he's not old enough to sit upright," said Fauxlivia.

"The secretary says it's urgent. He needs you to get the child and take him to the extraction point. My men will make sure he gets there safely."

_'Just great,'_ Fauxlivia thought. Everything seemed too relaxed and now she was on a time crunch to get the baby. Considering that he was in Walter's care, this should be easy. Covering it up, would be the greater challenge.

The Bishop home had become a metaphorical hell ever since the baby came into their lives. Walter kept assuring Peter that he would handle it. But too many times they had to call on Astrid to play nanny. Thank god for those occasions where the Bishops had a case in the middle of the night. Junior tend to give the Bishops the worst trouble at nighttime forcing Peter to either spend his nights either at Olivia's or at a local bar.

So when Fauxlivia came to the door, Peter was a mess as if he had just rolled out of bed. "Hey."

"Hey." They could both hear Junior crying from upstairs. "Peter," called Walter. "I think Junior is too warm. Could you turn down the thermostat? Peter? Peter, call Aspen and tell her to bring more Wet Naps!"

Peter rubbed his eyes. "I think you and Walter got your hands full with the baby," said Fauxlivia.

"I don't know what to do," said Peter. "I've tried everything but Walter won't get rid of him. Look, it's not that I hate the kid. It's just that we're not fit to take care of him...especially not Walter."

"Well, it's been a few months, and you've seen to be getting by really well," said Fauxlivia. "I tell you what, why don't I look after him for a while?"

"You sure?"

"Get some sleep today, Peter. I can take him out to the park."

They then heard Walter stomping down the stairs. "Wait! Agent Dunham! You can't take Junior. You don't have his favorite blanket. And he needs to have his banana pudding at precisely 12:15."

"Walter, let Olivia handle it."

"Please Agent Dunham, you must let me go with you."

Fauxlivia kept her cool and decided she'll have to find a way to lose Walter while they were out. "Okay." Peter warned Fauxlivia "now you have two to look after."

...

Walter wanted to go to the park because he knew that Junior would calm down at the sound of geese. He could see Fauxlivia was being very distant. "Are you alright Agent Dunham?"

She was too busy looking around to see if Newton or his associates were nearby. "Oh...I'm okay."

"It's about lunch time. Could we get some hot dogs?"

"Okay. On me. Lemme take the baby." Fauxlivia pushed the stroller up to the hot dog cart and recognized a man in line as one of the shapeshifters. She leaned over to say "took you long enough to get here."

"We're running out of time," he said. "Look to your right, blue van on the curb will take you to the extraction point. It's ready for the both of you to go back."

"Both of us?" said Fauxlivia. "If I leave with the baby, they're going to know."

"That's their problem. Now let me handle the old guy with you. You'll know when to make your move." The shapeshifter got out of line and went up to Walter. He started having small talk with him and pointed the ducks out to him. Fauxlivia saw this as her opportunity to push the stroller towards the park blue van. After the shapeshifter walked away, Walter seemed a bit disoriented for a moment but then he saw Junior's stuff bear on the ground. "Oh my," he said. Junior must've dropped it. He picked up the bear and walked towards the hot dog cart to find neither Olivia or the baby there. There weren't many kids in the park being a school day but he saw a familiar blonde ponytail heading towards the street. '_Poor Agent Dunham_,' thought Walter. '_She's loosing all sense of her direction_'.

Walter jog towards Olivia and the baby and saw them rounding the parked blue van. "Agent Dunham! The hot dog cart is that way..."

Suddenly he was attacked by two strange men. "Take him with us," said Fauxlivia. "We'll drop him off in an alley." Walter was pulled into the van and was shocked to find Olivia with Junior in there along with the men who attacked him. The van was speeding off now.

"What is this, Agent Dunham? Is this some sort of plan?"

"We should kill him right now!" said one of the shapeshifters.

"No!" said Fauxlivia. "The Secretary said not to harm him."

"Agent Dunham? Aren't you..." It finally dawned on Walter. "You're not our Agent Dunham are you?"

"Sorry, nothing personal," she said. "Then where's Agent Dunham?" Walter asked. But before Fauxlivia could answer, the van finally came to a halt and Walter was thrown out into an alley. "No! Junior!" he cried. But the van sped off. "COME BACK HERE WITH MY GRANDSON, YOU VAGENDOUS SERPENT!" Walter struggled to pick himself up and scrambled for his phone in an attempt to call Peter.


	4. Unbearably Separated

As the van hurried down the highway, Junior was getting fussy. "Keep that kid quiet!" said the shapeshifter.

"I'm trying," said Fauxlivia. "I don't know what's wrong with him!" Junior was more agitated than normal despite many efforts to calm him down. A sudden vibration was felt beneath their feet and the van began to shake uncontrollably.

...

Peter sped to the alleyway as soon as he got the call. Walter looked like he had been mugged and he was still holding onto that teddy bear. "Peter..." he moaned. "That wasn't Agent Dunham."

"What? I thought you said Junior got kidnapped."

"I did," said Walter. "That vile woman took her. I'm telling you son. She is not our Agent Dunham!" He grabbed Walter off the floor. "Get in the car. We'll catch up!" Peter sped as fast as he could down the highway, while informing Broyles of the situation.

"The van, Peter!" Walter pointed to a speeding blue van further down the road. "There it is!" As they drove closer, they saw the van was tilting wildly as if it was going through an earthquake.

"Oh god!" Peter stepped on the brakes really hard as the Bishop men witnessed the van falling to its side, then bursting into flames. The car stopped and Peter and Walter hurried to the burning van. "Walter, get back! I got this!" Peter threw open the back doors to the van. He feared the worst for that poor little child. But to his surprise he didn't find the baby, nor did he find Fauxlivia. He did find the bodies of two shapeshifters now reduced to melted mercury.

But Walter could see that treacherous Fauxlivia running off the highway towards a field with the baby in her arms.

"Stop!" cried Walter. He was pursuing the grandson-snatching fiend as fast as he could. As Fauxlivia was running, her arms were starting to burn. Above her she could see and FBI copter looming over her. They must've caught on. Soon her arms felt hotter. She realized that the child was burning her. Fauxlivia cried out in pain and accidentally lost her grip on the child. Fortunately Walter dove infront of them to catch Junior. Peter caught up with them and managed to tackle Fauxlivia to the ground.

The helicopter landed nearby and Broyles and several FBI agents came. "What the hell's going on here?" asked Broyles, when he saw Peter tackling Fauxlivia. "She's theirs. She's their Olivia."

...

Walter was calming Junior down while Peter and Broyles was questioning Fauxlivia in the interrogation room. "I'm going to ask one last time," said Peter. "Where's Olivia and how do we get her back?"

"How should I know?" asked Fauxlivia. "All I know was that I was supposed to take her place."

"And what about the child?" asked Broyles. "What does the Secretary want with him?"

"I don't know. I was only told that he had to be brought back."

"Do you who he is?" asked Peter. "Who is mother is?" Fauxlivia said "I told you all I know." Broyles took Fauxlivia out of the room and handed him to an agent in the hallway. "You can take her downstairs."

"What are we going to do about Olivia?" asked Peter.

"I wouldn't hold out for much. Your father is the only person who has any means of getting over to the other side and even then we don't know how to fight them."

"Are you telling me, we're not gonna be able to save her?" Broyles solemnly replied, "I'm telling you that we'll do what we can." Peter hurried over to Walter, practically begging "please Walter, there's got to be something you can do." Walter blinked "I..."

Peter got furious. "Listen to me, Walter. You crossed over, before. You crossed over to save me, remember? Now I know you don't remember but deep down I think you can find a way to do it again. It's our only chance of getting Olivia back. Come on, Walter!"

"Even if I could...," said Walter. "It would only cause more damage. I'm sorry, Peter..." Peter was tempted to punch the wall by Walter. "I'm not giving up," he said. "I'm not giving up until we get her back."

Broyles was running back towards Peter and Walter. "We have a situation." The alarm went off in the building declaring a lockdown. Peter went with Broyles back downstairs to ground floor to find numerous people bleeding from gunshots. "They went that way," said one of the wounded. Broyles and Peter hurried out the door to a series of alleyways. "Dammit" said Peter. He went ahead a few more feet until he saw an unusual gathering of flies behind a dumpster.

"Hey!" Broyles followed Peter as he pulled out a dead body from behind, a body that had to have been dead no more than a day. "Isn't this the agent you sent with her earlier?"

They both came to the same conclusion as Peter investigated the body's mouth and found familiar puncture holes in his gums. "She's escaped."

...

Despite their efforts, neither Fauxlivia or the shapeshifter that helped her were ever seen again. Peter was getting more and more frustrated with Walter, begging him to work on a way, any way to cross over.

"It can't be done, Peter."

"Please don't say that, Walter!"

"I miss her too, son. But only Agent Dunham can find her way home now." Peter was still not willing to accept it but as days turned into weeks, it became clear that only Olivia could find a way back and the fact that she had been gone all this time meant that she was still over there against her own will, either that or...

It wasn't something Peter wanted to think about. He went upstairs, but didn't make it to his room before he lost it. He just sat there by the door to Junior's room and cried, for God knows how long. He had no strength to get up until he could hear Junior crying out. Peter went in reluctantly. "Hey," he said. To his, surprise Junior started to calm down. "You know, if you were a bit older, you would be able to help us. Maybe you can tell us how you got here."

Junior was reaching an arm out to him. "Da..."

Peter smiled for the first time in a while. "You really think I'm your dad, huh?"

The child said it again "da".

...

Ever since Fauxlivia was gone, it was as if their universe was in a very vulnerable position. The roughest part for Peter was having to tell Rachel that her own sister was missing. She had been devastated. To his surprise, Junior seemed to be easing the pain. He kept himself sane by taking care of Junior more, but he was still reluctant to accept that he was the boy's father.

One day he decided to drive up to Reiden Lake with Junior alongside. Peter had things he wanted to get from the house that could possibly help in creating a new doorway, or build a new window to the other side, anything for Olivia. "Here we are," said Peter. "This is where your daddy came from." When he brought Junior in the house, his eyes seem to widen in fascination at all the various toys Peter found. "I guess we can take these back for you," he said.

As Peter was packing up the boxes, the room began to shake slightly. Junior was whining. Peter could see a shining light coming from the window and he quickly hurried over to Junior to shield him. Worried, about the house collapsing, he took Junior and went outside. Once they got out the door, the light died down and Peter could see something falling in the water...or more like someone.

**Yeah, I had to do a cliffhanger to make the chapter more interesting. **

**Next chapter is the big one...the one set on the other side. QUESTIONS SHALL FINALLY BE ANSWERED!**


	5. The Other Side pt 1

**Not to my surprise, this big reveals chapter had to be split up into multiple parts. It's so long, I'm pretty certain I'm only halfway through writing it. Enjoy.**

**...**

Day after day. Night after night. It was nothing but druggings and probes. To them she was more alien than human. Several attempts to interrogate her had failed...all asking the same old questions. How was she able to cross over? What was her ability? What else could she do? How did she get it. They had to put her in a straitjacket just to get her into the CTScan machine. With everything Olivia knew and could do, it seemed so suitable for her.

She tried to mark the days that had passed, but there was never any light in her room unless someone came to bring her food or to retrieve her for another drug or test. Three days in that cell was enough for something inside of her to break, no matter hard hard she tried to hold on.

The Secretary studied the results of the CTScan and found the secret to this Olivia was a drug in her nerve system. One spinal tap later, and his assistant Brandon was already testing the compound on willing test subjects, all who eventually died from the effects. The key however was that the test subjects that endure and use the drug to their advantage longer were the younger ones. The Secretary knew what his assistant was thinking. Fearing what his counterpart might have done to his own son...to turn his back on his true world no less, the Secretary refused to inject such a dangerous and mysterious compound in children from his own world.

"Suppose there was another way," said Brandonate.

"How so?"

"We know that she has this drug in her system, but suppose that these abilities she has are genetic? Suppose she could pass this to her offspring without any effects?"

Walternate immediately knew what Bradonate's idea was. "I see." But still he was reluctant. He would have no control over whether or not the children would end up inheriting their mother's abilities of what would become of it afterwards. Perhaps it would make things easier, he thought. He wouldn't have to push or submit them to harmful tests. He would only need to earn their trust. He could see promise in this idea.

"The only question remains: who will be the sperm donor?"

Walternate face lit up with an idea. "My son."

"You mean Peter?"

"I was able to obtain some semen samples from him during his brief visit here. He was unaware of it. There should be enough for a few attempts at insemination."

"Should we start putting her on fertility drugs...just to be on the safe side?"

Walternate could see the potential now. Not only would he have a child with universe traveling abilities but a child who could also activate the machine as well. "You may."

...

Olivia's food tasted different lately. She knew that they drugged the food with something new but she had no control over what they did to her. A few days later, Olivia was asleep, or at least she thought she was. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the strange new light and the blurry figures that moved all around her. She knew she was on a bed and she was set up in an unusual leaning position but she was still so dazed and drugged, she couldn't see or make sense of what was happening to her. "Please..." she whispered. "Please tell me what you're doing to me."

She could see one person filling a syringe with some sort of cream substance from a tube. A voice called out "She needs more anesthetic."

"No..." But Olivia pleas went ignored as a mask was placed over her mouth and nose. She was losing her vision of what was going on around her before she could gain it full and she found herself falling asleep again. The next thing she knew, she was back in her cell.

...

The days went by and Olivia found herself feeling sick and hungry, but did any of that really matter? Everything that these people would do to her would have their side effects. Several weeks later, she was taken out of her cell for a blood test. After she was drawn for blood, Olivia was put under another anesthetic and a blindfold. She was getting really irritated that they were making every effort to keep her from knowing what they were doing to her. She gasped as any icy feeling touched her abdomen and then she was sleepy again.

Brandonate was looking in on the results from another room. He seemed rather excited when he brought his folder to the Secretary.

"Was the insemination a success?"

"It's better than we thought," said Brandonate. He opened the folder and handed the Secretary a photo of the ultrasound. "Look at this." The Secretary looked at the picture of the ultrasound with a bit of pride. The fertility drugs helped.

He was going to be a grandfather of twins.

...

For this particular experiment, Olivia knew they had something big planned because they didn't drug her. They wanted her awake and aware for what was coming. They had her change into her millionth patient gown but this time they forgot to bring her underwear. Just as well considering they would sometimes forget to bring lunch. She was surprise to find only her arms were being strapped to the gurney she was required to lie in as she was being transferred. Doctors and guards were shoulder to shoulder as the gurney was moving towards the elevator. She didn't bother asking questions. She knew it wouldn't make a difference.

They arrived in the lowest part of the facility that Olivia knew what for their top secret experiments and she was basically it. After being hooked up to machines. One of the doctors was going to lift up her patient gown. "You know I'm not wearing anything underneath," Olivia said with a smirk.

The doctor didn't seem to care as she lifted the gown to expose her stomach and placed a strange laser over it. The light on Olivia's belly seemed to resemble a maze from what she could see. The procedure lasted for several hours until the machine was turned off. To Olivia's surprise, the doctors walked out of the room leaving her behind with only a bedpan and a dim light. The Secretary, who had been watching the procedure from another room through surveillance, knew the worst for their Olivia was coming. In Walternate's world, accelerated gestations and pregnancies were restricted to animal testing and secret scientific projects. And knowing that this was Olivia's first time having children and that these were twins, the next hour would hell on earth for Olivia. The accelerated gestation was going to be far more painful than the actual childbirth.

Olivia was helplessly trying to reach for something, anything that would help her escape but to no avail. Soon, she was cramping really bad, worst than she ever felt. It took all her strength to not let the pain get to her. But the pain got sharper and then...she screamed. Whatever was inside her, it wasn't just hurting her...it was growing. "Oh god! What's happening?" Soon small lumps could be seen on her abdomen and they were moving.

She remembered the nightmare she had long ago, of the man baby suddenly growing in her womb. She pleaded to her god that this wasn't that. Now she knew why the doctors left her alone. They knew she would be left screaming and crying horribly from the pain. "Make it stop!"

The pain only decreased as she began emptying her bladder. Soon the lumps in her belly began to merge as one. Olivia couldn't believe the result. Her stomach completely protruded and her belly pushed out, she knew then that she was pregnant. Through her gown she could see that her breasts had not only gotten bigger, she was lactating. How was this even possible?

The doctors began piling back into the room. They were joined by the Secretary himself, all dressed in scrubs as if he was gonna take part in the procedure.

In the face of this man, Olivia held back the tears from her painful hour. "How...how did you do it?"

"You have my son to thank for this," the Secretary said. "He provided the necessaries during his brief visit here.."

"You really think my having a baby is going to help you accomplish your goals? Get your revenge on the world?"

He said "it will be a fine start."

Olivia gasp as the pain in her body had changed. Walternate knew just by her symptoms. "I believe it's time."

The birthing pains were nothing like the accelerated pregnancy. At least this pain was natural and understandable to Olivia. The doctors were much more active and alert as she finally went into labor. She didn't want to do this without Peter, the father, but neither nature or science would let her hold on any longer. "One more push," said the doctor. Everything came almost naturally despite the pain and finally she could feel the child coming out.

She wanted so desperately to see it. She wanted to hold onto what she had created even though it was implanted in her but the baby was taken away just seconds after coming into the world...by the Secretary himself. He took the baby behind the white wall. "My grandson," he said. "Your father has brought destruction to this universe but you and your siblings could very well save it."

Walternate returned to the other room as the pain hit Olivia again. She turned to the Secretary who a menacing smirk on his face. She realized then that there was one more child left to go and he knew. For a few seconds there a small shaking in the room, like something of an earthquake. Everything stopped and went quiet. A doctor then came from behind the wall. "Sir...we have a problem."

The Secretary hurried back to the other room where he had left his grandson earlier but the bassinet he had put him in just minutes ago was now empty. "Where is he? What happened?"

"We don't know," said one nurse. "He just started fading away and then he disappeared."

"He doesn't just disappear!" the Secretary growled. But then he realized he could. The child's abilities had somehow activated or malfunctioned. He must've caused the brief shaking and crossed over to his mother's world. As he walked back into the other room, bitterness was consuming him. His first grandchild, his grandson was gone now. Olivia knew that something was wrong when she looked at him. The Secretary coldly informed her the bad news.

"Your son is dead."

The labor pains had returned. "What did you do?" she cried out. "What did you do to him?" But Olivia was giving very little time to grieve or to get answers. The pain worsened and she knew the second child was coming. Olivia's tears of pain became mourning for her first born, the child she never got to see or hold as she made her final push.

This time, Walternate wasn't going to make the same mistake. He put the child in mother's arms hoping that this one wouldn't cross over like the first one.

Olivia's smile slowly returned. A baby girl. Olivia had a baby girl in her arms and this one she wasn't going to lose. The loss of her son was unbearable but at the same time, she was so happy. For the first time since being left behind and kept prisoner, she was actually happy. She was a mom.

"Don't leave," she pleaded to her child. "Please don't leave me, baby girl."

And she didn't.


	6. The Other Side pt 2

Olivia thought the next several days following the birth of her daughter would bring some peace, but it was far from pleasant. Olivia was helpless as she had to remain chained to her bed. Doctors would come by to tend to mother and child's needs. The day after the birth the doctors came to draw blood and spinal fluid from the baby. In her universe, this would be normal medical procedure but Olivia knew better. Even with the Secretary's stance on child experimentation, Olivia knew that her mixed universe child would be an exception to the rule. She couldn't bear it but there was nothing she could do.

They were eventually transferred to a new cell, a nursery for the little girl, something that was thankfully much roomier than the cell Olivia was originally in. Here, Olivia had some freedom as she wasn't tied up. She could spend her time taking care of her child. But they were still practically fish in a bowl. One wall that had a large mirror was actually an observation window for the scientists as they studied them. It made Olivia uncomfortable but at least the doctors didn't bother them so much. They brought food and supplies through a little slot and left Olivia to take care of the baby. But still there remained that constant fear...that anytime they could come and take her only child. She couldn't let that happen. She was left on edge constantly...staying awake and alert for as long as she could. But still they would occasionally come, to inject them both with needles, whose results Olivia knew nothing of.

The light came on from behind the mirror and only the Secretary stood on the other side. "Have you named her, yet?"

Olivia went up to the mirror. "You would let me do that?"

"As I've told you before, I have no intention of harming my kin not when they serve a valuable purpose to our universe."

Olivia scoffed. "And what about my son?"

He frowned. "I did not murder him." Walternate turned off the light and left them alone again. Olivia leaned over the crib, feeling grateful that she was allowed, for now, to keep her own child. Escaping with her would be too impossible and too dangerous. She didn't know how her son died, but she couldn't let her little girl suffer the same fate. She would find a way to protect her. "It's okay, Anna," she whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

The months spent isolated in this room were slowly gaining a hold on Olivia's sanity. Whenever she had time to herself, Olivia found herself mourning for her firstborn. She enjoyed every moment when Anna needed her whether for a diaper change or just to be held. The little things kept Olivia's mind off the terrible, uncontrollable situation she was in.

But on one particular night, Anna was crying uncontrollably. Olivia stirred herself from sleep and was shocked when she noticed that her daughter's face was red and puffed up. She could feel the heat from Anna's skin before she could even touch it. Something was terribly wrong. She ran up to the mirror. "Hello? Someone?" When she got no response, Olivia banged on the mirror repeatedly. "Someone help! I need a doctor!"

After banging on the wall and screaming for nearly half an hour, the Secretary and a guard came into the cell. Olivia was doing something she never thought she would find herself doing infront of the man who had become her worst enemy. She was on her knees actually begging for him to do something. "Something's wrong. She's really sick. Please."

A doctor came in to look at Anna. "She has a high fever and diarrhea. The symptoms are a sign of the bird flu."

Olivia turned to the Secretary and could see the look of shock on his face when he heard the words. The bird flu. It was the same one that infected both Peter. The same disease responsible for the disasters that plagued both universes. As he was about to walk away, Olivia grabbed a Walternate's clothes. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"I was unable to find a cure for my own son," he said. "There is nothing I can do."

"Dr. Bishop...the Walter Bishop from my universe found a cure. He can help her."

"If you think you can trick me so you can escape, it's not working."

"No. Please. I'm telling you the truth. You did find a cure."

"What do you mean, I found a cure?"

"Once, you found a cure. But you didn't know. You were distracted by a man...an observer who came into your lab. Our Walter saw the whole thing. He crossed over here to give your Peter the cure. Even though he lost his own son, he still wanted to save yours!"

Walternate was in disbelief at the story Olivia was telling. "I'm telling you, if he found a cure before, he can save your granddaughter. Please! You have to get her to him."

"That man did not come here to save my son," Walternate said. "He came to steal him!"

"That's not true. He didn't plan to..."

"And now you expect me to let him cure my grandchild so he can steal her too?"

Olivia shook her head. "You're going to let her die?"

"I have other ways to achieve my goal." He and the doctor walked out of the room shutting the door on Olivia. "Don't do this! She's your granddaughter! Please! Don't let her die like her brother! Please!" Walternate could hear Olivia's incessant banging and screaming as he walked back to his office. Little did Olivia knew that he had recently learned that the baby boy that Olivia carried had survived the crossing and was now in the care of Peter. But he wasn't going to tell her that. Not until he was sure that he could get that child back. He didn't want to waste what little semen sample he had left of Peter's. With his sister doomed to die that left the boy as his last chance to get his plans off the ground.

He called on one of his shapeshifters. "I have a situation. I need you to get a message to Agent Dunham. Tell her that the child needs to be brought back here as soon as possible."

...

Everyday that passed then was more terrifying than the last. Anna was holding on but still the bird flu took a hold of her and her health was clearly getting worse. Olivia continued to plead with the Secretary and the doctors to try and find a cure again but she knew nothing was getting done. She spent most of her days crying now. She had lost one child and now she was going to lose the other. It had to have been one of the vaccinations, Olivia thought. It had to have been an accident. They would not have wanted her child to die before they could use her.

Soon, she was exhausted from crying and fell asleep. But when she opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong. It was much darker and her bed felt unusual. Olivia realized then, that they weren't in the nursery cell anymore. She panicked when she couldn't find Anna right away but fortunately she found her asleep in a crib nearby. They were in some sort of basement which was darker and colder than what they were use to.

Olivia heard a noise and a steel door opened. Walternate came in with a bag of clothes. "Are you comfortable in your new home?"

"My new home?"

"It is in fact my home," he said. "The same one where my son was taken from me. We can only hope by some miracle that you do not have to endure the same loss that I did."

"Why would you bring me here? You know that she's going to..."

"I brought her here to receive some home therapy," said Walternate. "The change in environment could provide some treatment for her."

"Some change in environment," said Olivia. "I don't see how a dark damp basement is going to help her."

"You are a liability if we kept you upstairs," said Walternate. "And to make certain of that I have a tracking device on you." He pointed to the ankle bracelet that Olivia discovered was there. "My wife wishes to see her grandchild. If you are willing to cooperate, you may change and come upstairs."

Olivia reluctantly changed into some clothes she found in the bag, clothes that had to be his wife's clothing. She clutched Anna tightly as Walternate led her up the stairs. The Secretary's wife stood there before them looking indifferent to Olivia as the two saw each other for the first time. Walternate took the baby from Olivia's arms to give to his wife. "Elizabeth, this is your granddaughter, Anna".

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth seemed genuinely happy as she held her grandchild. Olivia sat with the Bishops as they had dinner together and it was horribly silent. She wished that she and Anna were back in the basement already but Walternate had brought her here to test her, to see if she would cooperate. It took a lot of willpower but she was apparently passing.

"Elizabeth, you may not hesitate to ask if you wish to see your granddaughter at anytime," said Walternate.

"Thank you, Walter," she said.

"I'll take them back downstairs and then we'll talk."

After Olivia and Anna were returned to basement, Olivia stood on the top of her bed and could hear the conversation from above.

"Why don't you sent them back to the lab?"

Walternate seemed hesitant to answer. "The child has the bird flu."

"Oh Walter."

"We could help her, but I can't promise we can save her."

"I don't like this," she said. "I don't like having her in this house knowing that she can cross over."

"Elizabeth, Olivia will cooperate with us."

"It won't matter, Walter. She'll take the child from us the same way Peter was taken."

"The woman is not as strong as the child. And the child is too young to have any control over her powers. She won't know how to cross over for years...if she lives that long."

"And then what?" Olivia did not want to listen to anymore. It was as if no one cared about the fact that Anna was on the verge of death. Perhaps it was because she was part her. She could see in Elizabeth's eyes at the dinner table the hatred she had for her and who could blame her? Olivia knew she was the reason Peter went back. They knew it too.

"Baby girl...I have to get you back. I have to get you back to your daddy and you're real grandfather. He can cure you."

Walternate was right about Olivia. She was weak but she would find a way. She was running out of time. For the next several days she tried to come out with a plan, feeling more and more hopeful by the minute. If what Walternate said was true, Anna could cross over on her own. This gave her new hope. She even wondered if maybe her son was also like Anna. Perhaps he did not die but crossed over back to her world.

She didn't find much in her basement prison to help her. There was scrap paper which she would use to write a note. The next day she finished the note and hid it inside of Anna's diaper. "Today's the day, Anna," said Olivia. "Please try. You won't survive if you stay here with me." But as the day went on nothing happened. Anna wasn't moving. She felt reluctant about leaving her mother. "It's going to be okay," Olivia kept assuring her.

They heard a knock on the steel door and Elizabeth entered. "I...I was wondering if I could take her to the park today...for some fresh air."

"Yeah," said Olivia. "Let me get her dressed." As she was getting Anna dressed, she was holding her closer than usual. She took Anna and was going to place her in Elizabeth's arms when she said in a soft voice "I'm so sorry."

"For...?" Olivia grabbed Elizabeth by the hair and swung her head into a low hanging pipe. She sped upstairs with Anna in her arms. Walternate was not in the house but Olivia knew he would not make it this easy for her to escape. Once she got out the door, she could hear a beeping coming from her ankle bracelet and a stinging pain radiating up her leg. She ended up collasping to one side but she was determined to keep moving. Seconds later, she could hear the loud barking of dogs getting closer and closer.

They got away from the house but they were still far from safety as Olivia started limping towards the nearby lake. "Please baby girl. I want you to go home. Be with your daddy." Closer and closer to the lake, the dogs were now charging and Olivia knew they would tear them to bits. The water was deep enough.

"I love you." She threw Anna into the air towards the water.

"Momma!"

There was a sudden shaking and then a blinding light.

...

Peter starting swimming towards the person in the lake. He was horrified to realize that it was a small child as he got closer. He scooped the little girl in one arm and quickly returned to shore. He quickly gave her CPR. "Come on!"

Seconds later, the little girl was crying. "It's okay," said Peter. He picked up the little girl to calm her down, almost as if he knew her.


	7. Perimeter

Immediately he called Walter and Broyles and they arrived at Reiden Lake with a team. Walter had a strange detector and he was waving it over the waters where the baby girl was found. He had definitely detected that a Fringe event occurred here. The little girl was being treated by paramedics on the scene. "Hello there," greeted Walter as he looked over her. "You don't by any chance happen to be little Junior's sister do you?"

"Walter, stop it."

"We should get a DNA test done as soon as possible," said Broyles.

Peter was shocked. He looked at Junior, who he was holding in his arms, then back at the baby girl. "You can't be serious. She couldn't be..."

"A child appears in a lake outside your family home...a child who happens to look the same age and bear similarities to your own son? Even I don't believe that's a coincidence, Bishop."

Just when Peter thought it couldn't get crazier, one of the paramedics approach them carrying a crumpled paper. "We found this in the baby's diaper, it looks like it's addressed to Peter Bishop."

Peter took the note. By some miracle, the note only sustained minor water damage but was still readable. Through the smears, Peter could see the familiar traces in the handwriting as he opened it up to read.

_Peter,_

_This little girl is your daughter, our daughter, Anna. I know that's hard to believe. I woke up in your father's prison after the explosion. He then impregnated me using sperm he said he got from you when you were here. He wants the children for their Cortexiphan abilities. A few weeks later, they accelerated the pregnancy and I had two kids, a boy and a girl. He said the boy died shortly after I had him but I'm hopeful now that he came back to your world. Please find him._

_Anna has the bird flu and needs to get to Walter immediately for treatment. I'm so sorry that I can't make it back. I'm not as strong as my children, but I will take comfort in knowing they have a chance to survive with their father. Love them with all your heart as I have._

_Olivia_

His hand was shaking as he reread the letter twice, three times, every time and still could not believe a word of it. "Olivia...Olivia's still alive."

"Of course!" gleamed Walter. "Accelerated gestation. It makes perfect sense!"

"No it doesn't!" said Peter.

"But it explains the timing. These children truly are yours and Agent Dunham's!"

Peter stepped back from the crowd with Junior. Walter tried to go after him but Broyles stopped him "give him a moment, Dr. Bishop. He has a lot to take in. For now we should focus on how we're going to find Agent Dunham and bring her home."

"The children," said Walter. "If they inherited Cortexiphan from their mother than their abilities are surely stronger since they are so young. Junior, might've had a glitch or an unusual reaction. That would explain why he crossed over so quickly after being born. And the little girl, Olivia had prepare for the trip so she could get a message back to us. And to use my son's semen...to activate the machine. It's unmistakable that Walternate would want to posses children who could not only cross between the universes but also be capable of destroying them."

"But how will any of this get us to Agent Dunham?"

"If the two children are here now, we might be able to use them as a fishing line...a means of pulling Agent Dunham back to our universe but I will need to not only rip a hole in the universe but it also has to be in the precise location she is now. The latter will be much difficult but rest assured she should be somewhere in these woods in the other world as we speak."

"We'll have to hurry," said Broyles.

Walter was dashing towards the house when Peter stopped him. "Wait Walter! You need to cure Anna before you do anything."

"But Peter, Olivia is close. We can still find her."

"I know," said Peter. "But she needs you to do this more. So do I."

"We'll have to return to the lab then," said Walter. "We'll come back tomorrow to find her son, don't worry."

* * *

><p>The search had gone on long into the night with dogs scouring the entire area. They found tracks and trails of her blood and a tiny bit of flesh until they came upon the blood-stained ankle bracelet that had been on her. The soldiers showed it to Walternate. The dogs must've have ripped it off by accident as they tore at her. "Hasten the search," he said. "If she bleeds to death out here we are left with nothing."<p>

On his orders, the soldiers and the search dogs moved forward. It took about 10 minutes before the area gone silent again.

By that time, Olivia finally let out a sigh a relief and a moan at the pain in her leg which was sloppily bandaged by her own clothes and supported by a splint of branches. She stripped off the sleeves to her shirt just to stop the bleeding but she feared the Secretary was right. She was probably going to die here, cold, alone and bleeding to death. The miracle that she wasn't found would probably be her only one. But for now she was lying against a tree, shivering mad from the cold temps, accepting this night as her last. Did Rachel and Ella know that she was still missing? Does Peter? The questions were so painful to even think about. She tried to think about the children but it was just a painful. She feared now that throwing Anna towards the lake was a terrible idea. If no one was there on the other side to fish her out, she would've drowned by now.

Miracles were so hard to come by here. As she was slowly closing her eyes she wondered what it would've been like for them...for both of the babies to be alive and well and for them to be a family with Peter. She wondered if he would even accept them giving the circumstances of how they were created and born into this world.

She ran out of tears as she finally succumbed to sleep fearing that there was no hope left.

* * *

><p>Anna was resting comfortably in the lab as Walter's bird flu cure was flowing into her. Peter and Junior sat with her the whole time. "I'm sorry," he said as he hugged Junior. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you were mine."<p>

They heard a whimper coming from Anna's bed. Walter hurried over to look over her. "I think it's finished."

"Momma..."

Peter looked at her. "Did she say?"

But suddenly Anna was crying. "She misses her," said Walter. "She misses Olivia."

"Walter I think the machine's ready," said Astrid. She had been helping Walter with several devices that would help them to get to Olivia. "We'll have to get back to Reiden Lake to test it. My poor granddaughter could use more rest but time is of the essence."

They managed to score a chopper back to Reiden Lake with all of their machinery. Walter and Astrid were setting everything up but something was no doubt wrong. "Peter...I'm afraid something is wrong with the window device, the one that will let us see into the other world."

"What? But without that mirror, we'll never be able to find Olivia."

"I'd worry about finding your kids, Peter." Astrid pointed past Peter and he turned around aghast. The blanket that he laid out for Junior and Anna was empty. Fortunatly they were only six feet away making a feeble attempt to crawl towards the woods.

"It's possible," said Walter. "The children have a deep connection with their mom. They might be able to locate her."

But they knew they couldn't just watch their attempt to crawl all day. They went to purchase a double stroller so that Peter could push them around until he got the proper reaction from the babies. Peter pushing that stroller through the woods for hours until Anna started to whimper, then Junior. Eventually, the babies began to reach out as if trying to get out of the stroller. Peter called Walter on his phone. "Walter, they're getting upset."

"Excellent, it means we found something. Now let the babies scour the area. Agent Farnsworth and I will be right there." Using the coordinates of Peter's phone Walter and Astrid drove to the sight in the forest where Peter and the babies were and quickly began assembling the equipment. Soon, Walter was creating a large perimeter isolating the twins who were now alone in the middle. "Walter, I should be in there."

"Too dangerous son," he said. "As soon as I activate the machine only the children can be strong enough to withstand the effects and open the doorway. If this works, Olivia should be in their perimeter and if so, only they can bring her back."

The machine took a while to start up. Peter could see the babies getting more and more upset as they were just lying there and he was unable to help them or comfort them. Soon and electric charge surrounded the perimeter and the babies were slowly moving towards a tree. A light began to appear around the perimeter and then a shadow of a being. Peter, Walter, and Astrid were all looking through to the other side.

"Momma!" The babies were soon becoming shadows themselves as they reach out their tiny arms towards the image of their mother.

"Walter, something's wrong."

"No, it isn't Peter. They need more time to pull her back."

"I think he's right, Walter," said Astrid. She pulled Walter to look at the machine controls. "The perimeter isn't stabilizing."

"I'm going in there," said Peter.

"Peter, no!"

"That's my family in there, Walter. I'm not leaving them."

"But Peter!" Walter tried to grab Peter's shirt but he had already crossed the perimeter becoming now a shadow like Olivia and the twins. As soon as Peter entered the eletric charge intensified forcing Walter and Astrid to fall back until there was a blast and then everything went silent. The machine was now charcoaled and burnt. The perimeter had vanished...

...and so did Peter and the kids.


	8. Confession

**In honor of Fringe's return tonight, here is a new chapter. And yes, Peter's confession is dialogue taken straight out of that episode "Marionette" and I own none of it with no intention of plagiarism. I just couldn't think of a better approach to deal with the scene in a new way because the dialogue from the episode is so damn good.**

Olivia thought she could feel the bugs crawling towards her wound as she was lying there. Knowing that this was it, she wasn't bothered.

"Momma..."

Soon she was being haunted by memories of her own children.

"Momma."

But then, she felt a weight on her good leg. Her vision a blur, Olivia looked over to see a familiar-looking infant trying to climb on top of Olivia.

"Anna?" she moaned. "Baby girl, is that you?"

She smiled at the sound of her mother's voice. It was miracle. Olivia could see that she was in better spirits, in better health. The flu was no doubt gone from her. Olivia reached a hand out to feel her, to pull her close and then a second infant came into view crawling towards her. This child looked just like Anna, with green eyes just like Olivia's. She had a strange sense of familiarity and bonding with this child, much like she did with Anna. Within her, she knew it was him.

"My son," she cried. "You're alive." She pulled the boy close to her. It was a dream come true. She got to see both her children again. From where her children appeared came a light and the shadow of a man who looked bewildered and confused. Olivia looked up in disbelief.

"Peter?" It came only as a whisper as she was suddenly feeling dizzy again.

Peter panicked as Olivia fell out of consciousness again. "Olivia?" He tried to get her to wake up. "Olivia, please." But she was looking so pale, Peter feared that it was going to be too late. Soon Peter was starting to feel dizzy and sick himself. The crossing was taking alot out of him and soon his vision was blurring. He reached over to hold Olivia but his strength gave way and he collapsed to the ground.

"Dada." Peter turned and could see the twins nudging at him and Olivia in a desperate attempt to get them up. He struggled through the dizziness and the pain. "Sorry," he whispered as he closed his eyes, swearing that he could hear approaching footsteps. "I'm sorry."

...

The Secretary was carefully checking every inch of the area that the Fringe Division would soon have to amber. He knew they had been here either crossing back or crossing here. But something in the ground caught his eye, a pair of small handprints by one of the trees. "The children were here," said Walternate. "Both of them." He could see different footprints nearby and prints that looked like someone had been lying down. He could also see dried blood. Was it possible that someone was helping them? "Widen the search," he ordered. "Offer a reward if you must."

...

The tapping of rain against his surroundings eventually woke up, Peter who was still feeling sore and unwell. He found himself on a sofa. His surroundings suggested a small run down house. The windows were boarded up and much of the furniture was covered in sheets or gathering dust. The only notable exception was a desk with scattered papers. What really caught Peter's eyes however was a framed picture of Walter and next to him, William Bell. Then he saw amidst the paper pile, the familiar sketch of himself connected to the machine. But the Observer was the one who had these sketches wasn't he?

He searched the rest of the house desperately but cautiously until he found the bedroom. There Olivia and the twins were all nestled in a bed fast asleep. As he reached out to them, Olivia began to stir and then whimper, no doubt struggling in a nightmare. "Olivia?" Peter placed a hand gently on Olivia's shoulder and she suddenly woke. It took her seconds to realize that he was there. "Peter?"

He smiled for the first time in a long time. "Hey."

Olivia turned and saw the two little babies that were asleep next to here. "How did we...?"

"I got your letter," said Peter. "They wanted to come back here looking for you."

"Where are we though?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." He watched as Olivia caressed the head of the little boy. "You found him?"

"Actually he found us. Walter took care of him mostly. The DNA tests said he was mine, but I...I didn't believe it."

"That wasn't your fault, given the circumstances."

"Yeah," he said. Speaking of circumstances, he wasn't sure where to began telling Olivia about her...

Thankfully, Olivia asked "what's his name?"

Peter sighed. "Peter Jr. That was Walter's idea."

"He's beautiful," she said. "Just like his sister."

Peter lifted the bottom of the blanket. "Your leg." The dog bit wound on Olivia's leg had been cleaned up with a fresh bandage wrapped around it.

"Peter, we're not gonna be able to get back."

"Yes we will," he said. "I was able to make it here with the kids. Maybe we can find a way to get them to take us back?"

"I can't do it, Peter."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You need to rest a bit more. When you get better, things will be different."

...

Walter's hand were shaking with every attempt he made to fix the machine. "Confound it! It's no use!"

"Walter, relax," said Astrid. "We can get some of the parts replaced to get the machine working again, can we?"

"But the machine is only capable of opening the doorway. Without Olivia or the children, there's no way to reach out to them or have them cross back over. That must be done by them on their own."

"And what about Peter? He doesn't have any abilities. Do you think he'll be okay?"

Walter frowned. "It will take a miracle for him to come back along with the others."

...

While Olivia and the kids were asleep, Peter checked out the house to make sure it wasn't a trap or that no one was watching them. As he took peaks of the world outside there was nothing but barren lands and other abandoned buildings nearby. After a while, Peter was able to trust that this really was one of William Bell's former homes in this world, but it still did not explain how they got here.

Knowing that the twins have not eaten in nearly a day, Peter searched the kitchen cabinets for what little food he could find and bring to Olivia. The kids were already whimpering from hunger. "I couldn't find any coffee," he told Olivia. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Olivia. "You know I have no idea what exactly it was they were feeding me all these months but anything new tastes great." They both felt awkward and nervous. "What is it, Liv?"

"It's just...once we get home...nothing's going to be the same anymore. I mean, I still don't know how I'm going to explain to Rachel that I'm a mom now. And then there's..."

"Us?" Olivia shyly smiled in agreement but Peter still did not feel any better about the situation. He would have to tell the truth now or else it would crush. "Look, Olivia. There's something I have to tell you, about her." He took a deep breath. "I noticed changes...small changes. But they were definitely there. She's much quicker with a smile and... less... I don't know, less intense maybe. She said that when she was over there, what she saw of her other life, it made her want to change...to be happier. And I believed her because that made sense"

"There was no way for you to know," she said. "Everything happened so fast, I couldn't even tell you how they did it. And it's okay. I'm here now."

She was being so understanding and so forgiving, it just made it even harder for Peter to go on. But there was no turning back now. "When you asked me to go back to our world, you said that."

"You belong with me?"

The timing was wrong now but it was too late. "And so I came back for you... for us. And we started seeing each other. And I explained away the differences because our relationship was different. I thought she was you, Olivia. I'm sorry."

He could see the change in Olivia as he spoke. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes with every new word. "Peter, I don't want to force you into any sort of obligation. I know how hard it must've been for you when you found Junior. When we get back..."

"Olivia, you don't think I want them?"

"I'm saying," she said as something in her voice and tone was changing, and not for the better. "We should probably focus on getting them back safe first."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll look for a map, and find out where we are first." He got up and left the room. He knew that Olivia was going to need time for his confession to her to sink in. It didn't make it better that he could hear his own children crying.


	9. Warning and Reconcile

She didn't know how long Peter had been gone as she had spent most of her time weeping or looking after the twins. She was a mess of pain and confusion. There was a part of Olivia that couldn't face going back to the other universe, with two children, with having her home and everything in her life taken by the other version of her. How could she go back to any of that and expect things to be the same?

Olivia stayed up waiting for Peter and only as the hailstorm went on did she become deeply concerned. She knew that Peter was taking a terrible risk for her and the twins to find more food and gather information on their surroundings but he had been gone longer than any of them hoped. Soon the babies were crying. She hadn't been able to nurse them for hours.

It was dark by the time she heard the front door opened and cautiously stepped out into the main room to confront the intruder.

"Olivia."

She stepped back in relief. "Peter."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She admitted "you were gone for so long. I got worried."

"I wasn't able to find much as far as food. I couldn't even enter a building without a ShowMe or whatever they call them. How are they doing?"

"They're hanging on but they're starving."

"I just hope this is enough." As Peter starting cooking, Olivia was watching him and Peter curiously asked "you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was."

"It means a lot, Olivia. Thank you."

There was still a long and then, "Peter, about what I said. I didn't mean like that. I don't know how you feel about everything that's happened or about the kids. I know that if we ever get back we could figure something out."

"That's the funny thing, Olivia. I didn't want to have to figure it out. I thought it would be settled. But I guess after what I told you yesterday, I guess it's not going to turn out like that."

Olivia said, "I'm sorry...I know she hurt you too."

Peter groaned just thinking about her. "Yeah, she did."

The babies were calling about "momma" and "dada" from the other room but fortunately the food was ready and after Olivia was able to feed the twins they were calm and content. They were sitting on the floor interacting with one another as if they always knew each other. But as they were awake and active, they were also curious. Soon objects and furniture in the living room were levitating from the floor.

"We have to calm them down," said Olivia. "If they do anything major, the Fringe Division will find us here."

Peter reached down and gave a slight tug at Junior's arm, causing him to cry. The child lost control of his concentration causing the levitating objects to fall. Some of them crashed and broke into many pieces. Soon Anna began to cry. "Dammit," said Peter. "They could start a fire if they don't calm down."

Olivia picked up Anna and pulled her close. Peter did the same with Junior. "Shh, it's okay," said Peter in a calm soothing matter. "We're just trying to keep you safe." The twins took their time calming down. Much to the point that Olivia and Peter were getting exhausted. They took the twins to the bedroom and sat on the bed hoping that they would calm down. Another hour would pass before the babies were finally fast asleep in their parents' laps.

"Looks like we can't move for a while," said Olivia.

"Yeah."

Olivia could see how natural and caring Peter was with the baby boy in his lap. "Did she care about him? About Junior?"

"She was alot more calm about the situation than I was," said Peter. "She understood how frustrated and confused I was about suddenly being a dad. She sort of told me to just deal with it, take it one day at a time. She would help babysit for me when I couldn't handle things but then she tried to bring him back here, that's when she blew her cover. I don't think she saw herself as parent material anymore than I did. But after she left and I thought I would never see again, he helped me. He helped me deal with the pain and I was slowly beginning to like the idea of being a father even if I couldn't explain it. I never wanted to reject him."

"Is that why you let Walter take care of him? You could've easily had him sent to a home."

"I know," said Peter. "Maybe there was a part of me that was hoping that maybe the test was right." As the day waned Peter and Olivia were getting sleepy. "I should probably wake him up. It's the only way I can move."

"It's okay," said Olivia. "Don't wake them." Peter felt reluctant about staying in the bed with Olivia but she was giving her blessing. Eventually they both fell asleep holding hands.

It was unknown how many hours had passed, when Peter finally woke up. The babies were already awake and feeling restless and we're going to be hungry again soon so Peter went back into the kitchen. The first thing he wanted to make was hot water and lemon for Olivia, the closest thing he could ever find to coffee in this universe. But before he could even heat up the water, he heard a noise coming from the front door. He looked up and held his breath. When no one came in, Peter crept over to the front door, picking up a loose plank of wood. He had no other means of defense to protect himself, the twins, or Olivia. He would make this count.

He opened the door and found no one.

Looking down, he found his foot had stepped on a large yellow envelope. As he picked it up, something about it seemed familiar. He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper within. His face turned pale at what it showed. Quietly he hurried over to Olivia would was already awake. "Peter..." she could see the ghostly look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Peter had her follow him out of the bedroom and he gave her the piece of paper from the envelope. She recognized the paper and the sketchings right away, they were the very ones that were given to her by the Observer of Peter in the machine. But quickly she noticed the differences. Peter was no longer shown in the machine. Instead a large sphere shaped device was placed in the center and inside the sphere were two identical infants, facing each other and curled up as if they were still in their mother's womb.

Olivia was shaking. "Peter...what is this?"

"My guess, it's the Secretary's new power source. He's not going to use me anymore. He's going to use them."

"But..."

"Olivia, listen to me. Those kids are part you and part me. That means that not only do they have Cortexiphan, but they could have my ability to activate the machine. Add having parents being from different universes and you have two children that are more powerful than either universe could possibly handle. That man is not gonna let that kind of power slip away from him if he knew it was in reach."

After wiping away the tears, Olivia said "then we have to get them out of here. We won't be safe for very long here. We need to find another way to get back."

"What else is there?" asked Peter.

"Walter's lab...in Harvard. Walter and William said there lab was still here. We might be able to find something in there that will help us get back."

"Hey." Peter held out Olivia's hand for reassurance. "They're gonna be okay. I'm not going to let anything to them."

...

The Secretary entered the lab as the scientists were working on the finishing touches to the sphere. "Seems to be functional," said one scientist. Walter had the sphere opened up into two halves. Inside the halves were small fiber-optic cables. "They should be the right size. I want them to be able to fit in the device comfortably," said Walternate.

"Sir, are you sure you want to go through with this change to the device?" asked Brandonate. "It's possible we might still be able to get your son..."

"My son will no longer be necessary, nor will he be strong. These children however, young as they are, are the only ones strong enough to withstand and control the machine. Not only will we be able to go into their universe but we can destroy it and imagine what more they could be capable of. Everything that defies the two universes, they both possess in their small infant forms. We must access it while they are still young."

A soldier soon came up to the Secretary. "Sir, Agent Farnsworth detected a small amount of Fringe activity residing from these coordinates. The acitivity is too minor to pose an immediate threat.

Walternate looked at the coordinates. "I know this area," he said. "Have a team sent there anyhow to search." He took one last glance at the spherical device, hoping that the two children would soon be found so that his new project could begin.


	10. Coming Home

They burst through the boarded up doors and windows and the team swarmed in. They were welcome with an eerie silence and emptiness but swiftly searched all the rooms.

The Secretary entered the boarded up home just as Agent Lee gave him the news. "Nothing. We must've missed them."

"So somehow they knew we were coming," Walternate said. "No matter. We'll be able to track them again soon enough".

...

Peter and Olivia were quietly traveling through the wasted land, each had a baby in tow. They were careful to not leave their tracks behind. Peter checked the map. They were near the state border into Connecticut but even so, they were never going to make it to Boston on foot. A car junkyard lied just in the outer realm of the blight zone and Peter took advantage of its desertedness to look around as Olivia was tending to the twins. "Peter, I don't think you're going to have any luck finding a working car, let alone one that's in one-piece."

"You underestimate my restoration abilities, Olivia," he said. "Besides, they're going to be catching up to us if we don't do something." Within an hour, Peter managed to find a workable car that only needed minor repairs, and a transfer of enough gas to make the trip to Boston as well as some baby car seats to put in the back. "Get in," he said. Olivia got the twins settled in the back as Peter was trying to hot-wire the car. There was success as the engine was starting but Peter suddenly came upon a problem. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

"The engine's on, but the controls won't activate without those damn cards."

"You mean the 'Show-Me's'?"

"Yeah."

Peter struggled with the controls but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly the lights in the car began to blink on and the twins were giggling. The parents looked back at them. "Did they really do that?"

"No time to wonder about that," said Peter as he finally able to move the gear shift. They managed to pull out of the lot and got on the road but they had to be cautious as it was only a matter of time.

...

Walternate had gotten another call from Agent Farnsworth. A minor amount of Fringe activity from an abandoned car lot. When he and the Fringe team got there, there were car tracks leading out of the lot.

...

They heard the sirens and Peter knew there was trouble. "We can't pull over," said Olivia.

"Not a chance." Peter pushed on the gas and the car sped up with the police car close behind. Then he did something, no one expected. He swerved the car off the road down a hill but was careful not to flip the car over as he was doing so. The babies were bouncing about in the back seat crying. "Just hold on," cried Peter. He made several more swerving maneuvers until the police car was stuck in a ditch and Peter was able to sped away quickly.

They ran out of gas just as they got on the campus forcing them to run the whole way, with the babies, towards the Kresge building. More sirens could be heard approaching as they hurried to the basement floor where the lab was. Peter needed to work off his skill fast to get the doors opened quick and as soon as he located the tank, he threw the doors opened and started prepping.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Olivia.

"One at a time," said Peter. "You go first and take Anna."

"But how will you get back? You don't have Cortexiphan, Peter."

"We'll just have to hope," he said. "The babies won't go back to the other side without us. Junior will find a way to help me." As soon as the tank was filled Peter could hear noises from above. "Go! There isn't time!"

But before Olivia could enter the tank she gently pulled Peter aside and they kissed. She held Junior's little hand and Olivia had only one request for Peter "bring him home." She carefully step foot into the tank with Anna in her arms until they were floating. Olivia closed her eyes trying to drown out the crying of the babies and the banging of the door, focusing all her efforts on crossing over...

* * *

><p>"Walter, do you hear something?"<p>

"Not now, Hagrid."

"Shh!" Astrid froze and began hearing that echoey wail that even Gene couldn't produce. Her feet move as she tried to get closer and closer to the sound, suddenly leading her towards the tank. Without warning, the tank doors opened and lying there in the water was Olivia, holding onto her baby daughter. Astrid and Walter had a stunned moment of silence and then quickly helped to get Olivia and the baby out.

Olivia was still in a daze as Astrid was drying her. "Peter," she cried. "He's supposed to come!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," said Walter.

"But the baby. He said that Junior would be able to pull him back."

"Olivia, that's incredibly dangerous. The child would be exhausted of energy to pull a full grown adult back with him that doesn't have Cortexiphan!"

They desperately waited for at least another minute as their eyes turned towards the tank. Suddenly, an arm was reaching out of the tank but then fell limp.

"Peter!"

Walter and Astrid could see Peter floating in the water with Junior but the water was stained with blood. When they were pulled out, it was discovered that the blood was coming from Peter's shoulder. "Bastard shot me," he moaned. Junior was looking pale. "Oh god," said Walter.

Olivia rushed over to Peter and Junior. "What's wrong with him, Walter?"

"I told you, crossing back over with Peter was too much for him."

"No," she cried. She scooped Junior into her arms. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

Walter rushed to fill a syringe and injected it into Junior's arm. Suddenly he started wailing and the color was slowly coming back to his face. "That's a good sign," said Walter. "Now let's do something about my son's bullet-wound."

...

Peter was taken to the hospital where he remained conscious all throughout as the bullet was taken out and he was treated. "How are you doing, Peter?" asked Olivia as she came into the hospital room.

"Pretty good for getting shot by my dad's soldiers. Is Junior okay?"

"He's going to be okay. It took a lot out of him to bring you back with him. But I don't think he would've ever left without you."

"Where are they now?"

"Walter took them back to the house. He said he has a surprise for us there." Olivia drove them both to the Bishop house. They entered the living room to find some of Olivia's things there. "Oh, Olivia you had been gone for so long," said Walter. "They took the stuff out of your apartment and put it in storage. Some is with your sister, and the rest I volunteered to keep here. I figure you would need your essentials as soon as you got back."

Olivia wasn't sure she wanted to know what Walter meant by essentials. "Um, thank you."

Peter said, "Olivia said you have a surprise for us, Walter."

"Upstairs!" Walter led them up to the bedroom that was next to Peter's, one that Walter often used to store Peter's old toys and books, and opened the door. "Surprise!"

The junk which consumed the room had now been cleared away and now only a few pieces of furniture remained, painted in many bold colors and adorned with stuff animals. In the center were two baby cribs. Anna was in one and Junior was in the other. Both were standing up and reaching out happily for their parents.

Peter was speechless. "Walter...what the hell?"

"Astrid and I set it up for you while you went to the other side."

"It's beautiful Walter," said Olivia. But then Peter realized something. "Walter, you know you really shouldn't have done this. Olivia and I...were not exactly sure what we plan to do about..."

"It's okay, Peter," she said. "I don't really have a place for them right now since I lost my apartment. Plus Walter has been good with Junior. So they're better to stay here."

"But what about you?" asked Peter.

"Spend the night!" said Walter. "Your clothing and undergarments are here!"

Peter groaned but Olivia said "it's okay. I'll stay for now."

Nighttime came and she tucked the twins in for their first night together back in this world as a family. Peter came in and said "I cleaned my room up for you...so you can have the bed."

But Olivia led him out of the babies' room and to his bedroom. They sat down on the bed and she told him "we can make this work."

Peter never left her that night or any night since.

* * *

><p><strong>NOT THE END OF THE FIC! I mean, I could easily end it here if I wanted to. But it took me some time to think where I could take this story and then a few days ago, I came up with something genius. So this story is going to continue, probably in a few days since I got nothing else to do. <strong>


End file.
